


Lightning strike

by Ammeterasu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeterasu/pseuds/Ammeterasu
Summary: A girl sent to the future by her kingdom on a quest to get stronger and a samurai in trainning is saved by pirates will joining them risk her future or will it be for the better knowing that another walks her path in the crew.





	1. Lightining strikes on the black blade

Hi everyone this is my first story I hope you like it!! This does contain some spoilers but not plot wise just names.  I will try to update this as quick as I can so bare with me ok! Thank you please enjoy!

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lady Kozuki you’re back! How was your trip!?” a young girl with long brown hair in a simple yellow kimono holding a sword much longer than her own size rushing to a woman’s side.

“Lady Kozuki? Is everything ok?” she looked up the woman curiously.

“Forgive me Yami I was deep in thought….” she turned to gaze upon the sword. “I see your back from training with Kin’emon?”

She girl look happily to her sword. “Yes! Master Kin’emon said that I’m advancing much quicker! I’ve controlled the lighting!” she said jumping up and down until she noticed her emotions and regained control. “How shameful a samurai should not be acting like this” Glowing bright red from embarrassment.

Kozuki let out a small laugh. “It’s ok Yami, I won’t tell” smiling at the young girl.

Girl suddenly looked sad “Lady Kozuki….Kin’emon told me something after we were done training…he-he said that girls can’t be samurai I’m training the best I can to be able to protect you but-but it would seem that I won’t be able too even if I finish my training….” She clutched her sword close to her.

“….Those are the laws of this land why not be a kunoichi instead? You can still protect me-“

“But I will be in the shadows! I’m no coward!” she yelled eyes wide until she realized her tone and quickly bowed down “I’m sorry lady Kozuki I didn’t mean to yell”.

It was quiet in the room nothing but leafs rustling the wind.

“What if I sent you to time where they will accept woman as warriors? I’ve traveled outside of our lands and I’ve seen many things…maybe you will prosper there.” She smiled down at the girl.

“Lady Kozuki…”she whispered. “But how am I supposed to protect you if I’m out there?”

“I will still be here and I’ve got Kin’emon for now to protect me if I send you out there you will be free from the law of men and come back stronger and protect my future children” she smiled placing her hand on her stomach. “Do you accept my mission?”

“I…Yes I accept my lady!” bowing to her numerous times.

“Go and prepare for a long mission and back when you’re ready.” She watched the young girl bow and run out the room. ‘Hopefully she will be ready for this, but I can trust her to come back’

Later that day…

A very small room just enough to put a bed in it.

“I have my sword and a blanket…what am I gonna do about food?” the girl pondered to herself. She shook her head slamming a fist to her palm “ I am a warrior I can hunt for food surely I can find a place to hunt outside of the kingdom” with a look of resolve she stuffed the blanket into a backpack held onto her sword closely and ran back to Lady Kozuki’s royal bedroom. When she got there she took a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door. “My lady it is I O-Yami” she sat outside the door waiting for her to let her in.

“Come in”

She smiled and sat in front of her. “Lady Kozuki I’m ready” she looked up to her eyes shining.

“Very well come back to me and tell me what you have learned of your adventure” she held her hand out and touched Yami’s forehead. A bright light came out from her hand and Yami was gone.

…………

In a dark alley a small bright light showed up getting brighter and brighter. Until a child walked out wearing a yellow kimono and a sword being held close to her. “I’m here….but where is here.” She walked out of the alley eyes wide when she saw bubbles coming from the ground and many people bustling around. “I must find a way out of here….I can feel many strong people here almost as strong as Master Kin’emon! Amazing!” she continued to walk around amazed at everything but refusing to fall for its temptation.

She continued to walk around noticing that it got quieter people on the floor afraid so she didn’t notice when she walked right into a man in white. “Oh please excuse me I apologize” Yami bowed and continued to walk her path.

“Girl do you not know who I am!?” the man looked angry. He looked down on her with a sneer that could kill if it could and Yami unfazed by weak people turned back around to continue walking. The man took out a gold pistol and pointed it at her. “Die” Yami sensing her life in danger quickly took her blade out and reflected the bullet hitting the man that the man in white was riding.

“Oh no…” realizing what she did ran into any and every dark alley she can get to.’ Was that the emperor of this land? I’ve made a terrible mistake but I can’t turn myself in right now I promised Lady Kozuki that Id return safely to her.’

She kept running her legs feeling like they were about to fall off. She turning into one corner and crashing into another person a man in a black cloak as she stepped back she noticed his long black blade with a gold handle “pretty” she whispered to herself. The man turned around looking down at the child and looked back up to the marines looking for the young girl.

“Girl what is your name?” he asked hiding her from the view of the people and finally noticing the well-made blade at her side wearing a kimono. ‘A samurai….they never ventures outside of their own island what is this girl doing here…’

“You may call me Yami” the girl bowed finally happy to be treated nicely.

“What is a samurai doing here in the archipelago far from home?”

She looked down “I’m here to be treated with respect and not just another girl…. I refuse to be anything else but a samurai I’m on a mission to return much stronger than what I am now to prove to the shogun that woman can also be strong!” she said fiercely. The man smiled and looked out again the coast was clear and continued to walk out of the alley.

“Wait!” the girl quickly followed the man “what do I call you?”

“You may call me Dracule, girl” he continued to walk and stopped when he saw more marines running around looking for a child ‘pathetic’.

“Girl do you have anything else to wear? No one else wears that type of clothes beyond Wano”

She looked around and noticed that he was right no one here wore kimonos or anything like it. “I see but I do not have clothes like that this is all I have O-Dracule”

“It’s just Dracule here we don’t add the O to it”

“Oh I see” she looked around thoughtfully ‘strange place’

“anyways come child seeing as how you are now wanted we wouldn’t you to remain here only to get captured and killed it would be a waste of talent” his pace quickened the buildings lessening to make way for a beautiful view of the ocean.

“Where are we heading Dracule?” she was changing her pace from speed walking to running just to catch up to him.

After walking for what felt like forever he finally stopped and in front of him was a small boat with some candles on the edges of the boat.

“HALT GIRL STOP RIGHT THERE!” a gang of marines stopped in front of them guns up and pointed at her.

“Girl show me how much you want to live. Show me your desire to be strong and I will train you to be stronger than that.” He smiled looking at the marines. And hearing the girl pull the sword from its sheath “if that is all I have to do then I will show you my strength”.

She smiled and ran forward with blade shining the girl fast on her feet taking down the marines that were blocking her path to get stronger. She looked like lighting running, jumping and coming down to finish it.

She walked back to the man who was now just sitting in the boat.

“Well what are you waiting for get in girl” she smiled while Dracule just laughed finding the whole thing just funny.

“Yes!” she hopped in the boat and it started to row itself away from island mystified as to how the boat moved by itself.

“Girl how old are you?”

“Ah yes I am 15 years old!” she said happily


	2. A new Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone sorry for the super late update but I ended up getting another job and so I was just really tired all the time but I got a promotion so I have one job again!! so I can update once a month now! Anyways this chapter does have a few time skips and jumps but it so that Yami can join the Straw hats next chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!!! <3

It had been a few days until we reached his island. The closer they got the creepier it looked like if the island was in a constant state of night time, the trees in the forest had no leaves they were slightly creaking as the wind blew through the forest. The call of some owls can be heard every once in a while.

You looked around Mihawk to see what was ahead only to have your eyes wide noticing the big looming castle. It looked much different than the castle you’ve seen but you could feel the grandness coming from it even if it was in a cursed land. “Are you the emperor of this land?” she asked he definitely gave the vibe of royalty especially with how beautiful the blade he had on his back looked.

He chuckled “no I am not the emperor of this land this island was abandoned a long time ago and I took it as my home” 

“I see suppose it is fitting you look like someone who is royalty” you said looking ahead staring at the castle. “Are we to train here?” he nodded.

He stopped in front of big doors and you walking in and your face looked on in aw the big spacious room stone bricks everywhere it was beautiful and very different from what you were used too.

"You may pick any of the rooms to be yours and if you wish to explore you may we will start your training tomorrow" he looked at you and then went up then walked up the stairs.

You didn’t last a second as soon as he was out of sight you ran down the first corridor you saw hoping to know more of the castle that was to be your new home. You found the kitchen hoping you’d learn how to cook one day, more rooms with skeletons, and empty rooms with no windows.

"Big castle but it is empty maybe he travels a lot so he doesn’t need stuff hmm I wonder how the outside is" she hit her palm and nodded she ran towards the big wooden door and ran outside she saw some pretty aggressive looking monkeys but they didn’t attack so on ward you went the scenery didn’t change much it was still the same creepy looking trees a lot of bushes and the occasional tree branch movement from the monkeys following you. You've been walking for little more than an hour and you reach a large boulder and with a huff you angrily stared at it. You were hoping to find something more interesting different than Wano but other than the armor wearing monkeys which you did notice, looking around and still the same thing until you spotted it a white thing buried in the dirt you hurried to it and quickly dug it out. It was a white fruit with a zig zag design and as soon as you saw it your stomach growled you haven’t eaten since you came to this time and it was a really long journey you just did what Dracule did and go to sleep so you never noticed the passage of time. So you quickly looked around and you took a bite.

Your face cringed at the taste "this is gross but a samurai doesn’t throw away food in the time of need" determined you finished the gross tasting fruit.

"It’s getting late….I think" you looked up and the sky didn’t change it was still dark so you followed your foot prints back to the castle running not even tired from the sprint back. You stopped in front of the door and went inside you quickly went upstairs to look for a room to sleep in. It wasn’t hard you just left the room door you were gonna use open and went back down stairs into the kitchen only to find Dracule reading the paper sitting on a very elaborate chair no sword, hat, or jacket you blushed a little he was so comfortable just Master Oden never worried about anyone attacking him knowing they were no match for him you looked at your sword that was at your side and went upstairs quickly to lay it on your bed and went down stairs to join him again.

"There’s food for you on the counter...Why did you put your sword back?" He asked not even looking up from the paper. You fidgetted at little and blushed again "I want to be strong enough to not need my blade by my side just like Master Oden! I’m not strong now but there will be moments where it’s not next to me and just like how you did it the people back at that island was too afraid to look at you I could tell I want that to be me!" You were basically a red mess and Dracule laughed.

"Girl your already stronger than most idiots already and they will still raise they’re blades at you but it is an interesting goal you have" his piercing gaze almost made you falter but you stared back not wanting to back down. He smiled and you looked at food hoping that meant that he accepted your dream and he did he went back to reading but he had a smile while reading. You got your food and sat at the table.

"We begin tomorrow"

You nodded happily.

_______________________________

1 year later

"Master Dracule why are we at the Marine headquarters?" You walked behind the man that has been training you for a year now he still looked the same but you changed it took you awhile but you stopped wearing your kimono after realizing that Mihawk was right no one in this society wore a kimono and you did not enjoy sticking out like a sore thumb. So now you just wore a black bell skirt with a white Victorian dress shirt with black accents and black low heel boots you still wore you hair in a loose top knot Mihawk made fun of you when you joined him for breakfast and you matched with the castle aesthetic you hadn’t realized it when you bought the clothes but you saw that it was in fashion and it was the first thing you bought after you helped him hunt a pirate well more like he brought you to the island the pirate was docked at and making you hunt him and his crew down which you did all he did was eat and sleep while you did the hard work. And turns out the fruit you ate was a devil fruit for lightning type 3 which is white lightning that can heal so far it has been useless since neither him or I get injured during our battles and healing scars during my training as a samurai is shameful.

"There’s a Shibukai gathering and I’ve been summoned to attend the meeting" you looked ahead and sneered at the marines passing you by you still hated them after your first encounter with them last year.

"I see hopefully this will be quick the admiral likes to hear himself talk" Mihawk smiled and he stopped in front of some grand looking doors the marine quickly opened the door for him and we walked in Dracule found his chair and you stood behind him he didn’t need a body guard but you wanted to be with him at all times so there you were glaring at the smiling buffoon that is Don flamingo whole smiling while staring at you.

After a few minutes of staring at nothing and Mihawk reading, everyone else insulting each other the admiral walked in and he just talked about the surge of pirate crews heading to the new world and that that Shibukai better stop them now before they get out of hand. After what seemed like forever the meeting was over and they all left.

"We have to pick up some ingredients it’s my turn too cook and there is no more meat or alcohol” Mihawk nodded and you took out your list to see all the things that were missing from the fridge. You felt it before you registered it your blade was out and it had stopped Flamingo’s hand from connecting to Mihawk’s back; the man himself didn’t even looked faced just stopped to face him.

“I see you finally got a little partner Mihawk who would have guessed you were into kids, she’s a little feisty she’d do great in the colosseum” you tried to glare at him but he had sun glasses on so you weren’t sure if it even affected him you doubt it. But Mihawk just stared at him and didn’t even bother to reply so you walked away with him after putting away your blade.

“tsh, your no fun like always” he said and turned to walked away.

 

Back at the port….

 

“You handled that well girl” you were pulling at the wagon that had your supplies. You looked up at him with a big smile on your face.

“Really! I’m glad that I made you proud! That man weirds me out in a bad way” he chuckled at that last phrase.

“Yes you handled yourself well for someone much weaker than him, I’m sure he has realized it and will make it harder on you next time you see him” he sat down and you untied the boat setting us off back home. You sat at the front thinking of what he said.

“Regardless we will be training much harder this time now that I know where you are at” you nodded at him and you both drifted off to sleep knowing the sea king under your boat will take you home by tomorrow.

 

Few days later….

 

Swords clashing and parts of the forest being cut down, you could hear your own panting it was harsh you’ve been at this since breakfast was over Mihawk was holding back and you couldn’t get near him. His slash would cut the air so you had to be aware of both wind and metal coming for you. You ran at him again your own sword out your body low while running moving from side to side evading his wind slices you had to resort to using your own blade to block some of the attacks hoping you’d see an opening. You had to jump back since you were starting to take some damage now but still not close enough to have my attacks reach him before he blocks it. You started to send you own attacks at him hoping it would be enough to make a shield out of it for you to advance closer and it worked smiling you went in your feet quickly moving to try and dance around his attacks and It seemed he got bored seeing as he jumped in and quickly brought his sword down but you quickly brought your up and fending him off you jumped in after him striking as quickly as you could but brought out that infuriating small blade out again to block your attacks.

“Fight me with your real blade Dracule!” you gritted your teeth seeing him smile. “Damnit” you jumped back after he did.

“That’s enough for toady” he put both his blades away and walked back to the castle the forest is not missing a solid chunk of its forest now seeing all the destroyed trees and cut bushes. You kneeled using your blade to support you. After that last attempt you were beyond exhausted panting and sweat coming down your face your hair falling out of it knot a few cuts on your leg. You recovered as much as you could and went to hurry and make your bath.

You sat in the bath tub after you showered all the sweat off angry at yourself yet again not a single hit landed. “I wonder if master Kin’emon would be a good opponent for master Dracule that will be a fight of the ages” you quickly got out and changed to your pajamas of a bunny you bought at one of your trips to Archipelago. And went down stairs to get your food, Mihawk had already eaten his food so he wasn’t down there you silently ate your food thinking of ways to try and get around his attacks. After nothing came up you ate your food and went to sleep hoping tomorrow will be a more successful day of training.


End file.
